Moi University has applied for supplemental funding in order to conduct stove intervention trials to evaluate the potential respiratory benefits of reducing IAP by replacing traditional stoves with fuel-efficient, low emission stoves in both Kenya and Bangladesh. They will also evaluate value preferences and specific educational interventions to improve stove acceptance. In Bangladesh they will perform a case control study to better determine the risk of COPD associated with IAP. In addition to the research projects, they will undertake several joint educational activities to improve the research skills of the Cardiopulmonary Center of Excellence (COE) trainees in the areas of IAP and respiratory diseases. These educational sessions are similarly designed to promote critical thinking and global networking. These research studies and training will be conducted in collaboration between the Kenya and the Bangladesh COEs.